


In a World Like This

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Illusions, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Training, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: Barry lost her once but he won’t lose her again even if it means turning her towards villainy and taking her away from a world that doesn’t deserve her.
Relationships: Savitar (The Flash TV 2014)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	In a World Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is also a Backstreet Boys song, don't judge me lol.

She woke to a steady beeping and bright lights. Her head hurt and she winced as she tried to turn her body toward the figure sleeping in a nearby chair. “Barry?” She asked even though it hurt her throat. “Not quite. I’m a time remnant of him. Remember?” Savitar questioned as he stood and walked toward her. A sad smile appeared briefly on his face when she shook her head. “What happened?” She asked as he poured her a cup of water and helped her drink from it. “You got caught in the crossfire between **_Team Flash_** and a metahuman. I found you and brought you here. I think they were a bit shocked when you just appeared in the Cortex. You have a few broken ribs, a mild concussion and apparently short term memory loss.” He told her as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

They sat there in silence until he disappeared when Cisco walked into the medbay to check on her. “Oh, thank goodness you’re okay. We’re sorry about leaving you behind, we just didn’t realize you’d been hurt.” He said as he fiddled with the machines and made a few adjustments. “Funny, how the only human gets hurt and the heroes don’t notice.” She muttered under her breath as she felt a squeeze to her hand. Cisco looked at her and gave her a curt nod before he went back to the Cortex. “I die don’t I? In the future, the way you look at me sometimes is like you’re seeing me for the first time in forever.” She questioned as Savitar blinked back into existence. “They abandon you, _I_ abandon you. You’re all alone and vulnerable when Reverse Flash comes back and he… He… He kills you in front of us and I’m too weak to stop him.” He told her though his voice broke on the last sentence.

-

She walked out of the entrance to S.T.A.R Labs and was about to get into her car when a hand shut the door and forced her to turn around. “You’re working with him! He wants to kill Iris!” Barry shouted at her as he shoved her with more force than necessary. “I know that but only because he thinks it has to be done to ensure his future. After what you’ve done you can’t look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t do the same thing. For God sakes you two are the same person.” She replied back in an even tone as she shoved him away from her and got in her car and left him standing in the middle of the road.

She nearly ran the car off the road when Savitar blinked into existence next to her. “Jesus, warn a person.” She muttered angrily as she righted her driving. “That was difficult to watch. I honestly thought I would have to interfere, he looked like he was going to hit you.” He said as he turned to face her, his scars shining in the midday sunlight. “Yeah, well I’m sure when someone threatens the person you love you’d be vexed enough to almost hit your best friend too.” She grumbled out as she stopped in front of the warehouse that Savitar currently called home. “If someone threatened you then yes I’d be vexed enough to hit them.” He said before he phased through the car door and sped his way into the building. “Yeah, that won’t be a problem with you being a villian and all.” She said aloud in the car before she exited it.

-

She grunted as her back hit the mat for the fourth time in a row. “C’mon Barr, I know you’re holding back. Oliver must’ve taught you all his moves. If you want me to have a fighting chance then give me all you got.” She panted out as he helped her up again. “Oh, my sweet Goddess. If that’s what you wish.” He said before he blinked away and she was slapped across the face with enough force that she staggered in place and tasted blood in her mouth. She tried to block the hits before they came and he taunted her for the ones she missed. “Ugh, enough. I want to see you again.” She demanded as he appeared in front of her with two swords and dropped them at her feet. “Good use that anger. These may be your friends but they won’t care because they think you’re on the ‘wrong’ side now. They won’t hold back.” He told her as he cast an illusion of **_Team Flash_** around her. He let a smirk cross his face as he watched her move and cut through them with ease.

She stood panting and dropped the swords as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “God, do you even know how hot you are when you’re like this?” He breathed into her hair. “I have a vague idea, your workout gear doesn’t hide much.” She giggled out as she rubbed her ass against his groin. He growled and she laughed harder as he sped them to where he slept.

She landed on the mattress with a quiet _oof_ and chuckled when he landed on top of her. He smirked as she gasped when he rolled his hips into hers. “Bet you could get off just like this. Couldn’t you, princess.” He said as he pressed his hips down into her harder. “Fuck.” She sighed out as he used some of his speed to make her practically vibrate. “Mmmm, you’re so wet. I can smell it.” He told her and before she could respond he had her shorts and panties off. He kissed up her thigh and bit into the meat of it as he trailed his nose and mouth up to her center. She moaned at the first lick and then gripped his hair to move him as she wished. He let her control the pace and purred as she pratically fucked herself on his tongue. She cried out when he sucked hard on her clit and thrust two fingers into her wet slit. He shook his head back and forth and relished the noises she made for him. She squirmed in his grip as his scars added a new sensation to the sensitive skin on her inner thigh.

He smiled as she shrieked when the fingers within her stopped thrusting in and out and just vibrated. She sobbed as he placed more suction to her clit and vibrated inside her. He nipped at her clit and smiled against her skin as she came in a wild gush all over his face. Her hands fell slack against her thighs as she caught her breath and he undressed. He settled her in the middle of the bed and helped her take her sports bra and tank top off. “God, you’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you like this again.” He breathed into her ear as he positioned himself above her, one hand on either side of her head. She sighed out and pressed kisses into every inch of skin she could reach. He groaned as she reached between them and stroked him a couple times before placing the head of his cock at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist and shoved her heels against the top of his ass and cried out when he slid inside her slowly. He groaned at the feel of her tight, wet heat and dropped onto his forearms.

She moaned as he thrust in and out slow but sure. “Please, please. Barr, please....” She sobbed out as he sped up just a bit and hit all those special places inside her. He hissed as she dug her nails into his shoulders hard enough to leave blood behind. “You close, huh? You gonna drench my cock?” He grunted into her neck as he balanced himself on one arm and brought the other down to play with her clit. She made a sound like her breath had been punched out of her as he dragged his nail across the little bundle of nerves and with a scream of his name she came all over him and the bed. He didn’t waste any time in repositiioning them all while seated inside of her. She cried out in over stimulation as he pounded into her with his speed behind every thrust. He gripped her ankles brusingly as he bent her legs into her chest with the power of his thrusts.

She grasped his sweaty face with her hands and sloppily kissed him as he captured all her nosies. He grunted as she held him to her and with one final erratic thrust he stilled inside her as he filled her with white hot pleasure. She bit his shoulder to muffle her scream as she came again. He groaned at the sting of pain and leaned against her as they caught their breath. “I love you.” She breathed into his hair as she carded her hands through the damp strands. “I love you too.” He muttered against her neck. 

* * *

She watched as Barry forced Savitar to his knees and held a blade to him. “DO IT!! You kill me, you become _me_. Either way... I live!” Savitar shouted at his younger self as Barry destroyed his armor. “I'll never let the pain, the darkness, determine who I am. I will never be _you_.” Barry said as he let him go. “NO!” She shouted as she threw her sword toward Iris knocking the gun out of her hand. “We’re leaving. Don’t follow us.” Savitar stated as he sped them away.


End file.
